Extraños en la Noche
by xBD'Lx
Summary: ¡YAOI! Dos extraños perdidos en la noche ... ¿encontrarán lo que andan buscando? ¡YAOI!


_**"Extraños en la Noche"  
Capítulo Único**_

Hanamichi & Kaede  
by Blacky

Las repiqueteantes gotas de lluvia se escuchaban como una armoniosa y rítmica canción al golpear sobre aquel empedrado que formaba la calle. Las personas corrían presurosas, intentando cubrirse de aquella inesperada tormenta, que a todos había tomado por sorpresa. Los grititos de las damas al verse empapadas, y las risa de los niños que divertidos chapoteaban en los pequeños charcos que se habían creado, formaban una hermosa melodía que cierto caballero de cabellos de fuego parecía disfrutar, pues una amplia y divertida sonrisa adornaba su rostro anguloso de piel algo tostada, que combinaba deliciosamente con sus ojos color miel, que estaban delineados de unas oscuras y tupidas pestañas.

Sus labios finos y apetecibles, se movían tarareando una conocida y bella canción en ingles, que aunque no conocía la letra, y mucho menos podía pronunciarla, se oía muy bonita con su voz profunda y sensual. Esquivaba a las personas que se cruzaban enfrente suyo con muchísima facilidad, dejando en claro lo entrenado que estaba para aquello, mientras sin darse cuenta se llevaba todas las miradas de tanto de hombres como mujeres, que parecían devorarle entero. Ah... pero él, como siempre, no se daba ni idea de lo atrayente que resultaba, mucho más con aquel cabello rojo suyo, que en estos últimos meses había crecido bastante, dándole un aire aún más salvaje; lo llevaba un poco más alborotado que de costumbre por la leve ventizca que le azotaba, pero que a él poco parecía importarle. Pues tenía en su mente cosas mucho mas importantes...

La noche comenzaba a caer lentamente, y tenía que llegar a un lugar donde refugiarse, un pequeño bar estaría bien... uno como el que acaba de elegir, y al que poco después ingresó. El aire estaba apenas viciado por el tabaco, y por el aroma de los dulces perfumes de hombres y mujeres que compartían una romántica velada. Sonrió levemente, pensando que tal vez él también tendría suerte aquella cálida noche de febrero.

Se despojó entonces de su abrigo, el cual estaba empapado por la lluvia, sacudiendolo un poco para librarlo de aquellas perladas gotas que le recorrían, al igual que recorrían también su cabello y rostro. Se avergonzó un poco por estar así frente a tanta gente tan distinguida y de alto nivel, pero al notar que no era el único en esas condiciones, se tranquilizó. Al parecer la lluvia había sorprendido a varios sin importar la clase social.  
A paso lento pero decidido, a pesar de desencajar, según él, en un sitio de aquella categoría, se encaminó hasta la barra del lugar. Con una amable sonrisa el empleado tomó su orden y en menos de un segundo, una copa de un ligero licor se erguía frente a sus ojos ambarinos, tan ambarino como la bebida. Dio un pequeño y recatado sorbo, mientras se giraba en su asiento quedando de espaldas a la barra, donde apoyó despreocupadamente su brazo, tan informal como siempre. Su cálida y divertida mirada, aquella que lograba sacar tan sólo suspiros a los demás, sin que éste supiese siquiera que lo hacía pues siempre se había considerado poco atractivo, comenzó a recorrer con ella el lugar. Miles de rostros desconocidos y poco llamativos se cruzaron en su camino, hasta que se encontró con uno que llamó su atención considerablemente...

Por varios minutos se quedó prendado en aquel extraño, en aquella mirada que el otro también le devolvía. Una lucha de miradas... mirada completamente diferentes. Una, la suya, cálida, llena de fuego... la otra, aquella que no dejaba ni un segundo de observarle, parecía fría, oscura, sin embargo tan llamativa como el mismísimo océano.

Ninguno de los dos quería desistir en aquella extraña batalla, ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido... Y así por varios minutos más, sus miradas se fundieron en una. El colorado no pudo evitar sonreír cándidamente a aquel moreno de ojos en apariencia fríos, haciendo que éste le devolviese aquella mueca con otra, aunque más recatada, más escondida, pero aún así hermosa quedaba en su rostro extremadamente blanco y delicado como la porcelana. Algunos podrían decir que ambos hombres se comportaban como niños, sin embargo a ellos poco le importaba eso.

Como era obvio, fue el colorado en tomar la iniciativa, aunque para ser sinceros, aquel moreno de actitud apacible, no hubiera podido esperar mucho sin hacer lo mismo que aquel sexy pelirrojo que ahora se acercaba hasta la mesa en donde él se encontraba sentado solo, como siempre solo, a pesar de que siempre haber sido muy popular tanto entre mujeres como entre hombres.

Una canción por demás conocida comienza a sonar, haciendo que aquel pequeño bar de alta categoría se llenase de una atmósfera totalmente romántica. El murmullo de las conversaciones, de las risas, de las respiraciones irregulares parecían acompañar aquella acompasada melodía, que en aquel momento parecía no existir para los dos hombres que poco antes se habían visto. Ahora tan sólo unos escasos pasos los separaban uno del otro.

-¿Puedo acompañarte esta noche?-preguntó el colorado, con aquella sonrisa derrite corazones anclada en su rostro. El moreno arqueó levemente una de sus oscuras cejas y simplemente asintió. Ese chico de cabellos de fuego si que era un descarado.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- reformuló al instante el más alto, sorprendiendo al pelinegro de ojos claros. Ese hombre no solo era un descarado, si no también un arrogante. Sin embargo, aceptó.

El pelirrojo extendió su mano y tomó la del otro, aquella mano de dedos finos y delicados , de piel blanquecina, tan blanquecina como la nieve... Un chispazo que les erizó la piel, fue lo que sintieron ambos jóvenes, cuando sus pieles se encontraron...

Poco tardaron en llegar a la mitad de aquel lujoso salón, la pista de baile estaba justo en medio del grupo de mesas, donde las diferentes parejas permanecían sentadas enfrascadas en sus conversaciones. Sólo unas pocas, un poco más osadas, o tal vez un poco más enamoradas, se unían en un delicioso y cariñoso abrazo, moviendo sus pies y sus caderas al compás de aquel bellísimo vals.

Un serio problema se presentó a la hora de juntar sus cuerpos para aquel baile que obviamente, como parecía estar todo en este mundo, tan esteriotipado y discriminativo, no estaba hecho para que personas del mismo sexo lo compartieran. Una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó el rostro del colorado ante este suceso, pues no quería incómodar al otro... pero tampoco quería quedar tan... 'femenino'. El más bajo entonces le sonrió, una sonrisa hermosa, capaz de hacer que el tiempo se detuviese con tal de admirar aquella mueca tan parecida a la de un ángel. Ese hombre... Pensó el colorado, sería aún más bello si se permitiese sonreír más a menudo, y si dejaba al menos por unos momentos aquella frialdad que parecía poseer.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Estaba avergonzado, muy avergonzado, avergonzado por haberse quedado prendado de esa sonrisa, de esos ojos profundos como el mismo mar, mar en cual no le importaría ahogarse... El moreno se percató de aquello y se deleitó profundamente de aquella reaccion de aquel descarado colorado, que en ese momento no parecía más que un niño pequeño, tímido y adorable.  
Por esta vez... y sólo por esta vez, sería él quien cedería. Tomó entonces la mano del pelirrojo y la llevó a su cintura, mientras entrelazaba levemente la otra con la suya. Cuando estuvo conforme, apoyó su mano en el hombro del otro, que era apenas unos centímetros más alto, y que parecía serlo aún más por esos cabellos rojizos suyos que se alborotaban preciosamente. El moreno volvió a sonreír y comenzó a mover sus pies al compás de aquella conocida canción en inglés, aquel bellísimo vals.

Por un momento, sintieron como si sus almas ya no estuvieran allí, en aquel simple bar. Sintieron como si se elevaran, y trazaran en el cielo un delicado y tierno recorrido. Sus cuerpos, juntos... muy, muy juntos, parecían haber nacido para estar así. Perfectamente encajados, como si hubieran sido creados para estar de esa manera, o de una manera aún más íntima. Los suspiros del moreno en su oído, hacían que no pudiera dejar de estremecerse. Sus piernas ya no las controlaba, éstas se movían solas...  
El delicioso aroma del más bajo le embriagaba, mucho más de lo que aquella amabrina bebida de antes pudiera haber hecho. Aquel dulce aroma... Suspiró tambien, apretando aún más su agarre. Pegando mucho mas su cuerpo al del otro, sintiendo, aunque aún bajo aquella estorbosa tela, la belleza de sus curvas, de su torneado y delicado cuerpo...

El moreno dejó escapar una risa, una risa que pareció romper el silencio y llegar hasta el mismo corazón del colorado.

-Pervertido... - murmuró sonriente, alejando su rostro del hombro del colorado, donde lo había apoyado mientras danzaban, acercándolo ahora al rostro del otro, donde aquellos labios carnosos y apetecibles, aquellos de los cuales tan sólo un vocabulario algo vulgar parecía salir, acompañado siempre de aquella característica carcajada suya, y los besó... Simplemente los besó, importándole realmente muy poco lo que pudieran pensar los demás, lo que pudieran murmurar al ver a dos hombres besarse de esa manera que muchos creen está mal.

Los labios del moreno, éste mucho más experto que su compañero, saborearon los contrarios. Succionaron, acariciaron... les instaron a abrirse para él, para su lengua deseosa de contacto, deseosa de una nueva batalla con la otra. Sus húmedos apendices se encontraron y, como si se conociesen de toda la vida, comenzaron a danzar, como ellos poco antes hubieran hecho... Aunque ellas mucho más desesperadas . Ya no en un vals, si no tal vez en un baile aún más rápido. Los brazos del moreno se enredaron en el cuello de otro, eliminando el poco espacio que aún existía entre ellos, mientras las manos del otro se estrecharon mucho más a su cintura.

Cuando aquel maldito aire se les hizo necesario, se separaron, quedando apenas unidos por un leve hilillo de saliva, además de sus miradas, las cuales se buscaron desesperadas la una a la otra. Ambas reflejaban un extraño pero placentero sentimiento. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, tan agitadas como estaban también sus corazones, que parecían querer escapar de sus pechos en ese simple instante.

"Vamonos de aquí" parecieron decirse en silencio, un silencio que sólo ellos entendían y que sólo ellos necesitaban entender.

Como dos niños, como dos infantes que van a cometer una travesura, la más divertida de las travesuras, salieron corriendo de allí, apenas tomando sus cosas , dejando un gran número de billetes sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta que no era mucha en realidad, pero poco importaba el dinero ahora... poco les importaba eso, si podían quedarse uno en compañía del otro para siempre... No necesitaban nada más.

Afuera la lluvia seguía azotando, más aquello no les molestaba ni una pizca, si no todo lo contrario. El pelinegro avanzó unos pasos, pero sin soltar el agarre del otro, al cual no pensaba soltar jamás... Las gotas les empaparon, mientras ellos seguían corriendo, cruzando un gran y románticamente alumbrado parque, donde algunos cerezos aún prevalecían, los cuales le bañaron, al igual que lo hacía la lluvia, de su delicioso perfume.  
El pelirrojo sonrió dulcemente, enstirando del brazo al más bajo para que se detuviese y volviese unos pasos hacia él. Sus cuerpos volvieron a chocar por aquel tirón, pero ninguno de los dos dejó de sonreir.

-Si no nos apuramos, llegaremos tarde... Todos nos esperan- dijo el pelinegro entonces, clavando sus ojos, que para los demás siempre habían parecido hechos de hielo, a aquellos color miel que para él eran los más hermosos del mundo...- Sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde...

- Lo sé...- asintió el colorado, a la par que pasaba el revés de sus dedos por la mejilla nívea del chico, el cual se estremeció ante su contacto. - Pero quería decirte una cosa antes de irnos..- sonrió sensualmente, antes de besar nuevamente al moreno, llevandose un delicioso suspiro de éste como regalo cuando se separó de él.

- ¿Q-Qué cosa?- apenas llegó a articular entonces el otro, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al contacto con el del colorado, el cual podría sentirlo aún a través de la tela de sus pantalones.

-Que te amo... Que eres el amor de mi vida, y no me cansaré de decirtelo nunca- le besó fugazmente, mordiendo su labio inferior, tironendolo un poco mientras se alejaba.- ¡Ah! Y que ... ¡eres un pervertido!...- dejó que una de sus carcajadas llenara el silencio de aquel solitario parque, mientras las gotas de lluvia seguían mojándolos, y su pierna se colába entre las del otro, tocando aquella parte tan intima del moreno que empezaba a reaccionar.

Las mejillas del más bajo se volvieron de un tierno tono carmín en ese instante, haciendo que el colorado pensase... ¿Qué dirían todos los que le conocían si lo vieran así, si vieran a aquel moreno que era siempre inexpresivo, distante... hasta un poco arrogante, ahora avergonzado como una dulce jovencita?... Ah, que bueno que nadie más pudiera verle, pues sino, tendría que asesinar a todos, con tal de ser nuevamente él el único testigo de tan bello acontesimiento.

-¡Tú eres el pervertido aquí!- replicó por fin el hombre, cuando pudo recuperarse de lo que las palabras del colorado le habían causado, y mucho más de sus clandestinas caricias- Te gusta que todos nos vean...besándonos...

-Jajajaja , pero yo no veo que a ti te molestase eso.- respondió él divertido- Incluso creo que te gustó que aquella bola de conservadores del bar nos viera... No dudo que en poco tiempo todos sabrán lo nuestro. Espero no te moleste eso...Y que no te afecte en tu carrera- se apenó un poco.

-Ya... no importa. Pues yo también quiero decirte algo...- musitó el pelinegro, buscando entre sus ropas un pequeño paquete. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo en sus manos lo abrió frente a los ojos ,entre curiosos y asombrados, del pelirrojo.- Te amo... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- sonrió entonces, como sólo para él podía sonreír. Sus manos le tembraban, como temblaba también su corazón.

-¡Claro!- Exclamó, volviendo a buscar los labios del otro, besandolos desesperado, haciendo que éste casi dejara caer las dos pequeñas alianzas de oro blanco que sostenia.- P-pero... ¿Q-que dirán los demás?- dijo entre confuso y dubitativo apenas separandose de él.

- ¿Qué importan los demás, si es contigo con quien quiero estar?- musitó con su voz calmada el pelinegro, poniendo de una vez las alianzas en sus dedos, besando poco después la mano del otro.- Nunca me dejes ¿Si?-

-Jamás... pues eres el amor de mi vida, ya te lo he dicho...- alzó el rostro del pelinegro, y acercó sus labios a los de él, besandolo otra vez.- Te amo...

-Te amo...Te amo.. te amo...- correspondió infinitamente, perdiendose en los labios de aquel colorado que le hacía, casi literalmente y valga la redundancia, perder la cabeza, aquel que había sido el único capaz de romper aquella coraza que cubría su corazón, aquella fachada inexpresiva y fría en la que se escondía del amor...

- Vámonos... Nos esperan- dijo, empezando a caminar, abrazando la cintura del contrario, pegándolo a su costado posesivamente. Ese hombre le pertenecía y no dejaría nunca. - Por cierto... Feliz Aniversario, mi Zorrito~- recordó como de último momento

-Feliz aniversario, mi Torpe... - sonrió el moreno- pensé que lo habías olvidado...- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Jamás podría olvidarlo...- sonrió ampliamente.- Mucho menos, pues siempre vamos a ese bar en esta fecha... ¿o lo olvidas?

-Claro que no..- apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro.- Te amo, y jamás podría olvidar que fue en ese bar donde te me confesaste... ¿Estaremos juntos por siempre verdad?- se interrumpió a sí mismo.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas?- respondió seguro de si mismo el más alto- Nosotros estaremos juntos por los siglos de los siglos... a pesar de que la muerte nos llegue, nuestras almas permanecerán juntas para siempre...

-Más te vale... o te castigaré.- dijo juguetón,abrazándose a él.-

-Es una promesa...- Se escuchó decir mientras sus pasos repiqueteaban en el empedrado suelo y se perdían en el murmullo de aquel lugar, como lo hacían aún las gotas de aquella lluvia que, sin saberlo, sellaba su juramento de amor eterno~~

Owari~~


End file.
